The Phone Moan Game
by JMPMWrittens
Summary: Chloe and Beca decide to play "The Phone Moan Game". Rules are broken and desire takes over from logic.


"It's dialling" Chloe whispered as she shot a seductive wink to her girlfriend. She had nothing on except a pair of underwear that her brunette girlfriend was currently sliding down her slender legs. She watched as Beca licked her lips at the sight of her core, which was already dripping wet at even the thought of what they were about to do. There was nothing that turned the redhead on more, than the fact of knowing how much Beca "The Badass" Mitchell wanted her.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end of the phone answered.

Beca shot a quick smirk to Chloe before she began to slowly caress the inside of her girlfriend's thighs, dangerously close to her cores outer lips.

"Hey Bree, it's Chloe" the redhead replied trying to sound as stable as possible.

"I know who it is Chlo, caller ID remember?" Aubrey replied with a "duh" tone.

"Oh right, anyways I was calling to see if you wanted to quickly go over the setlist we have prepared for the Bella's?" Chloe asked as Beca continued her massaging actions on her inner thighs. Chloe knew that this touch thing was not in the rule book, but she decided to go along with it anyways sending Beca a playful glare.

"Sure, well I was thinking that maybe we could start off with…" Chloe had missed what her best friend had suggested, as Beca ran an index finger along the length of Chloe's core, drawing a gasp from Chloe's lips.

"Chlo? Are you alright?" she heard Aubrey asked, concerned and again gave the brunette a playful glare, only receiving a smirk in return.

Chloe cleared her throat "Uh, yeah. I just realised something, but thats not important. Continue." she replied to the blonde trying to push Beca's head closer to where she needed it.

"Oh, as I was saying…" Aubrey continued.

Beca looked up to see that Chloe was genuinely engrossed in the conversation and thought it was a perfect to taste her girlfriend, taking the older woman's clit into her mouth and began to suck it hard.

"Oh my…" Chloe sighed as her free hand flew straight towards her girlfriend's chocolate locks.

"Oh my what? Did you not think that "I Saw the Sign" was an appropriate transition into "Turn the Beat Around"?" Aubrey asked, offence heard in her tone.

"No, no. I was just thinking that maybe…" the redhead had to take a breath between her sentence not trusting the fact that she may bust her cover, "maybe, we could do "Turn the Beat Around first" Chloe suggested not wanting to offend Aubrey.

"Oh alright then…" Aubrey continued to talk to Chloe. Whatever the blonde woman had to say went through one ear and out the other for the redhead. Every time she glanced down at the scene in front of her, only contributed to Chloe's approaching orgasm. Beca's head between her thighs would always do it for her. Even for an unexperienced freshman, Chloe was always surprised at how good her younger half could be with her tongue.

Beca knew she was loosing the bet already, knowing that the redhead had, after some time, grown accustom to the feeling. She knew she had to pull out the big guns to throw her redhead off her game. She knew exactly what to do and that her girlfriend would never be expecting it.

"I know Bree, that's exactly what I was going to…FUCK!" Chloe screamed the last word, as she felt the intense build of pleasure bubbling in her stomach fast. Fucking Beca! She cursed herself for admitting to Beca what made her cum the hardest. She hated the fact that Beca was using it against her now. They both knew how wild Chloe got when Beca did this. And let's be honest for a second…it's no secret that Chloe is at her loudest in the bedroom.

Beca was smiling from ear to ear as she continued to assault her girlfriends swollen clit. She knew she would get her off quickly. The one thing no one knows about Chloe is how crazy she gets when people suck on her labia. It was Chloe's kink, her weakness. How insanely sensitively arousing it is to her. When Beca had found out for the first time, she couldn't believe how fast and hard Chloe had came. It was so enthralling, but everybody knows that Beca Mitchell is one to impress and out smart everyone. As she began to suck on Chloe's inner lips (labia) she began to hum, the vibrations from the back of Beca's throat hitting Chloe like a ton of bricks.

Chloe could hardly breath from the intense pleasure she was receiving, grabbing Beca's hand and forcing it to her mouth for something to muffle her cries. And what was that?

_Was Beca humming Titanium?_

"Ok Chloe, seriously what's going on? And why is someone singing Titanium? Wait is that Beca?" Aubrey asked as an awkward silence had fallen over the two in conversation. One: Chloe trying to muffle her moans, groans and screams of profanities, and Two: Aubrey realising that she was getting "Phone Moaned" by her best friend.

"Oh My God, Seriously?!" was all Chloe heard before she had hung up. Aubrey had caught on and Chloe was on her way to being sent into an orgasmic bliss.

Throwing her phone away to the other side of the room, not caring if it hit the wall or not. She grabbed onto Beca's head tightly.

"You fucking Bitch!" she screamed as her orgasm started to build up.

"You" breath "love" breath "it" Beca replied trying to keep her attention on her girlfriend's core.

"Shit" Chloe breathed "DON'T FUCKING STOP!" Chloe screamed as her hands flung outwards to the bedsheets, gripping them violently in hopes to encourage her orgasm to come faster.

"B-Bec's I'm gonna…" Chloe breathed heavily as her grip show back to Beca's hair. "CUM!" she screamed as Beca began to insert three fingers into her girlfriend. Curling them up inside her.

"OOOOOOO!" Chloe screamed Beca's name as the intensity of the orgasm took over her body wracking at her like it was trying to get out of her.

In all the times that Chloe and her have fucked, made love, or had sex. It still surprised her how fucking beautiful Chloe was mid-orgasm. Her face flushed, her red hair in her face, the "O" shape her mouth made when she flung her head back, the way her thighs would tighten around Beca's neck trying to draw her as close as possible. In all parts of the day, all through the nights. Mid morning and Mid afternoon, one of the multiples times Beca found Chloe most beautiful was mid-orgasm. Beca loved it.

But Beca didn't slow down her pace with her fingers. Chloe's muscles were still tightened around the brunette's fingers, but Beca was persistent for at least another orgasm to come again.

"Fuck, baby…" Chloe began as she saw no sign of Beca stopping.

Beca had somehow found her way out of Chloe's death lock out of her thighs and made her way to assault her girlfriends plump lips. Giving her a passionate chaste kiss.

Bringing her lips to Chloe's ear she started her command "this time…" she fought through the pain of her arm from moving to long. "I want you to scream my name so loud. I want the Johnson's to know who's fucking you right now" Beca whispered huskily. This turned Chloe on completely, Beca's dominant side, she could only nod in response as Beca gave Chloe a deep kiss.

It was in everything she did. Her demanding tone, the curling of her fingers, the feel of the brunette's tongue inside of her. It was all too much, as Chloe's second orgasm crashed down on top of her.

"BECA FUCKING MITCHELL!" she screamed as the pleasured ripped from her core. Chloe slowly becoming lightheaded as Beca launched her into another world of orgasmic bliss. Chloe's juices squirting, yes, literally squirting, out of her core like nothing either of the two women had ever experienced before.

When Chloe's breathes slowly evened out Beca kissed her on the corner of her mouth.

"That's my baby" she smiled adoringly at the redhead who had not yet recovered from her "out of body" experience. Beca slowly removed her fingers from her girlfriend and admired the way she writhed from the loss of touch.

"Did you just squirt?" Beca asked playfully, her voice still incredibly low and husky. Chloe's smile still lazily spread across her face, but she found the energy to nod in response.

"No one's ever made me do that before, well…except me of course" she replied as she reached out lovingly to caress Beca's cheek, pulling her in by the neck to give her a slow, passionate kiss.

"Of course, I'm the best with my mouth!" Beca smirked as she laid back down on the bed next to her girlfriend, letting the older woman rest her head on her chest.

"Don't toot your own horn" Chloe replied playfully before adding "Your in so much shit, when I get you back!" Chloe continued.

"Can't wait, but right now I think we should take a little nap, from all that screaming you're probably exhausted" Beca smiled as Chloe turned on her side so Beca could be the big spoon.

"I love you" Chloe smiled.

"I love you too" Beca replied as she kissed the back of Chloe's neck before letting herself be consumed by her sub consciousness.


End file.
